Swap
by psejhan
Summary: Fluffy? Elena walks in on Damon WRITING on her journal. reviews are very, very welcome . Due to quick positive reviews, length or possible sequel? is negotiable. Diary Swap 1st Installment
1. Chapter 1

_**AN* Minimal editing, no beta reader. Sorry? Please review my first Vampire Diaries fanfic. It came out of nowhere. **_

_DISCLAIMER:It's fun to write disclaimers because I get to rant about wanting to own Damon Salvatore's body and soul. So there you go, I want to own Damon Salvatore's body and soul but most probably never would. I'm tempted to say I also want Ian Somerhalder, but he has a girlfriend T_T. I don't own anything related to Vampire Diaries, and would never, ever want to own Stefan or Paul , and sorry Twilighters but I never want to own any rights related with Twilight, too. _

_**SWAP**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Damon told me to loosen up because I can be such an uptight bitch. How could I not be when he lured me into kissing him right before Stefan stepped in all brooding with his hundred-ton forehead? I can't believe I just wrote that, it's so demeaning to Stefan since I still love him. I'm just being bitter, really, because he broke up with me for being like Katherine after all we've been through. He said I was a bitch for cheating on him. Man, I had him in the balls, huh? Must be my awesome personality and killer long legs—oh, and have you seen my rack? _

_Aside from being told I was a bitch twice this day, I found myself very entranced with Damon and not because he was compelling me because I had the Vervaine necklace on. I think it was his very essence that made me yield to him, and not just his drop-dead (quite literally, too) gorgeous looks. He was a vampire; an "I'll be damned sexy as hell" vampire._

_Unlike some vampires I know or read about, Damon was real danger and because I'm really demented inside, I think that's hot. I mean really, really hot. He's not afraid of life, in spite of its apparent absence in him. Damon is a multifaceted character, he's not one to be put in a box and labeled as Exhibit A because he was his own specie and his own master. He's got issues, he's got depth, he's got sexy, he's got love, he's got hate, and he's got everything else to fall for. _

_Damon isn't sugarcoated like a drug that tasted sweet but was actually bitter but good for you. Damon is candy, he's so bad for you but he's so sweet you want him with all the fervor in your body. _

_Maybe it's why I dumped Stefan. Stefan is bo----oring and is an Edward-esque clichéd archetype that was nice before you met the real deal which was Damon._

_I mean, why date a vampire if he sucked bunnies or puppies? Why date a vampire who doesn't pose a threat? Why date a vampire that lacked testosterone? Why date a vampire that was less hot that Damon Salvatore—the most eligible bachelor of Mystic Falls?_

_I know I'm writing very differently from how I normally do, but what can I say, this is what I get from drinking. First I got drunk because I thought, shit! I just lost Stefan! But I realized that I was drinking because I so miss Damon Salvatore that maybe the heat that alcohol would provide would suffice to his absence! *Sob. I'm such a fun drunk, you know? All that angst that I would have written has turn into this, a lively epiphany of how Damon is so great and F-able. Yeah, he's cocky, but it's funny and seductive cocky not like the news guy named Logan or that Tyler bastard. Also, he obviously has the hots for me and I don't think it's the Katherine thing, because if it was, he would have swept me off my feet earlier. _

_Damon is the genuine hot thing and the next time I see him, I am going to be ready to jump his bones and just fu_

"What the hell, Damon! Reading a journal is one thing, but writing on it?" Elena had come into the room and was not trying to get the journal out of Damon's hands.

"Oh, come on! Let me finish it and I promise you I'd put in some light porn!" Damon kept it far from her reach with his arm and had on this devious smile. He could run off with it, really, but this was fun.

"I don't want to read the crap you just wrote Damon and sure as hell don't want light porn on my journal! That's my journal! Can't you buy yourself your own?" She was really trying hard to get it and Damon was having fun just watching her pathetic attempts.

"I promise you, you'd love what I wrote!" he widened his eyes at her, smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"I'll forgive you if you put this into your diary."

"Whatever. Sure. It's just a diary." He really was going to put it in his diary. A new notebook he'd buy just to appease her since he didn't do diaries. He made recorded diaries with his smart phone, but no one had to know that.

Elena went away and got a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Elena is so freaking hot that I cannot get enough of her even she's on the rebound right now. I'm being such a prick to her, but that's what happens when you're pussy whipped._

_I have been thinking about the lives that I've killed, and I just can't bring myself to care because I'm such a big bag vampire with a soul that's already rotting in hell. _

Damon was hovering above her, reading her work as she wrote out her most creative whiplashes.

_But I'm really having a problem with how to get into Elena's pants but I guess it's because she's not easy so my normally irresistible charms won't work. I should PROBABLY respect her privacy and give her some space before I turn into a stalker vampire like Edward Cullen and might develop other traits of Tinkerbell such as nearly a century of virginity, severe neediness and other quirks. Why do I need to use Edward Cullen as a reference, I have a brother named Stefan, who, contrary to popular belief, does actually sparkle under sunlight. Yes, he sparkles whenever he role plays in one of those Twilight conventions and it is beyond me why he does that. Perhaps it's the side effect of my continuously inflicting him._

_I am the HOTTEST vampire in the world so it's just natural that all I want to do is DANCE! Why can't people understand that? All I've ever wanted to be was a dancer with some serious samba moves and extreme abdominal muscles so that all the ladies will swoon when I rip open my shirt and dance! It really hurt when Elena refused to dance with me during the 50's themed dance._

_All the angst and badass-ness I feel, it's not really because of Katherine but it's because of Stefan. I miss my baby brother so much it hurts and I'm really just cotton candy inside for him, you know? Why can't he just face the fact that we're vampires and we shouldn't shame our kind by settling on anything less than a human? What's the point of being a vampire?! I bet he eats vermin—poor, brother. What's next, use a litter box? It hurts me, not physically because it feels more like a funny tickle, when he punches me or kicks me and it comes out so emotionally driven but… but, so weak and I'm like this sex god next to him. _

_But behind all that love is envy. Unlike Stefan, I've never slept with Elena and that is all I really want to do with my life—or afterlife. I just want to drop down all my walls and let her in, hug her then chase her around the beach while the sun sets and we end up canoodling under the moonlit stars~_

"Can it get any cheesier than a beach?" Damon laughs from above her.

"Let me finish!"

_I know I'm supposed to be cold and tough and all that bull, but really, I just want to be loved. _

Damon was laughing hard, rolling on the floor.

"Are you finished with yours?" Elena stopped writing and looked up at him.

"Unlike you, I can write inhumanly fast." He smiled smugly.

She huffed and continued.

_Elena! My, my Elena! If only I could have you in my arms! I would never hurt you and answer to your every whim like a faithful dog._

"Ok. Times up." Damon snatches the piece of paper, thinking that the dog part was a bit too much for him. "Read mine."

"Wait, let me sign it first." So, Elena signed the paper _"-Damon_" and realized that she had a lot of fun.

So Damon's POV of what should be written in Elena's journal continued.

_Life is funny._

_I miss Damon._

_I want Damon._

_I want to know what it feels like …_

…_to have his lips tenderizing mine, licking and gently nibbling with the utmost sweetness that could ever be mustered…_

…_to have his tongue marauding my mouth, and leaving with every movement a slow burn…_

…_to have his breath mingling with my own, with both breaths erratic and urgent..._

…_to have his hands groping me, feeling every inch, memorizing each curve like I were his goddess... _

…_to have him pushing me against him, rubbing himself against me... _

_...to have his sweltering blue eyes on my naked body as I would be repaying him the favor..._

…_to have his fingers pinching, twirling, rubbing, and doing all the things that would drive me over the edge with all my erogenous parts…_

…_to have him driving in and out of me until my toes curl and life as I know ends in a glorious little death..._

…_to have him inside me, limp and peaceful but vividly awake when I am ready again..._

…_to fall asleep together, love struck and hopeful... _

…_to have his arms around me as I listen to the sound of his even breath in the morning... _

…_to have him greet me good morning and tell me that not all good things must come to an end…_

_Damon, there were so many things that I wanted to do to him. Moreover, there was so many things that I wanted him to do to me and I was sure that he really would be willing to do all of them as it would serve both are purposes. What's stopping me from giving in?_

_-Elena_

Damon surely was more poetic than he would admit. Damon had been watching her all the while she was reading it and it got her to blush. Damon was glad that his writing affected her, very glad.

When she finished and she just had to ask herself, what was stopping her?

The entry sounded like Damon's plea, he exposed his heart to her, but surprisingly, it exposed her heart to her own eyes as well, too. She was only afraid of herself, and really, it's the good ones you have to look out for, since you never know when they'll turn on you. Damon might have been evil to others, but Damon had been all good to her, why should she worry and restrain what feels natural?

Elena looked up at Damon and got melted with his eyes.

The diaries were soon forgotten, being covered by a heap of discarded and torn off clothes.

***AN Review… T_T Want another? Want me to elaborate? Come on readers, talk to me! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just want you all to know that there is a sequel. It can be a stand alone but works better after this. It's entitled, '_Writing Diary Entries Turn You On, Doesn't It_?" and it falls under the same categories as this one.

There will be more to come as long as the reviews keep coming. He he he… I will posting them all as oneshots because:

Plot is not heavy, though existent

All may stand alone (though connected)

_Ratings may vary in the future._

They're fluff.

Less stress on me. Hahaha.

Keep me happy, I'll try my best to repay you. He he he. It's a very _Damonic_ deal, isn't it?

**The best way to keep updated with the stories is through **_**author alert.**_

Puss och kram,

perper


End file.
